Aftermath
by yami1234
Summary: After 4 years its finally over, but what now. How can we possibly hope to move on after losing so much and gaining so little. Is there really any hope left to start over?
1. 4 years

Ok here is a one shot that i hope you all will enjoy. If you have time please review! Thankies!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stood, watching from behind the barbed wire that surrounded the city, into the vast emptiness. I still couldn't believe it. 4 years. 4 years since the dead had risen and completely ruined my life. 4 years since these zombies took everything. After 4 long years it was finally over.

I sat down next to an open cemetery, with some stones here and there, most lay underneath nothing but memories of people who hadn't lived to see today. Most of the stones had marked names, dedicated by family or friends who might have known the person, but most of the others were left untouched.

"How many people died?" I wondered touching one of the marked stones of a person who was unknown to her. Was it hundreds, thousands, even millions? Could they be the last ones on the face of the planet? What would happen to the human race now that it is all over?

That was a thought that had crossed my mind many times over the last few years. Being 15 at the time of the invasion and surviving the first night, I had lost all faith that I would be around for much longer, but look at it now. I was still alive. What would I do now?

As far as I knew it almost everyone I knew was gone, thrown into the dead, others I had met over the last years by chance or suicide. I laughed at the thought. What could have been the most gruesome way to kill your self? I had heard of people taking lots of pills, over dosing on drugs, hangings, shootings, but I could understand all these ways. I just pondered on the fact that most of the suicides I had seen were committed by following the dead and allowing your end to come painfully, and hopefully quickly.

I knew the feeling that most would have felt just before jumping in to a crowd of the dead. The feelings of hopelessness, that anything you do wont changes what happen or bring anyone back. The feeling of fright. That probably was the biggest feeling that most people had now a days. Not only did they have the sense of fear for the dead, but what death might bring.

I could see the most religions would change, if the world could make it back to somewhere where it was years ago. All the belief of life after death is a statement that could be taken literally as from what was experienced. But what I wondered most, is what really lied after death. Was there a place really called heaven? Was there anything at all? I didn't know what to believe anymore.

The world was changing and it will continue to change, but I hope, that it would be for the better. That people wouldn't take life for granted or takes for granted what they still have.

Even through this event I realized that life would continue some how, some way. That through this whole tragedy we could some how come together as one and try to rebuild what was lost.

I knew life could never go back to the way it was. There was going to be no more late night sleep over with my friends who had become one of the so many lost souls. There was going to be no more everything that life once had as a luxury. Even the simple things like going to the store and getting almost anything you wanted, couldn't be done much anymore. The world was starting over and that means so is everything else.

I laughed at the thought. I guess I would never get to see the ending of my favorite animes or see the corny sequels to horror movies. I had to admit, it wasn't going to be easy, but then again change never is.

I sighed standing back up. Where would we start? Where would all of us go? What is going to happen now? The thought scared me. Was there anywhere really to start?

I stared once again into the emptiness, watching as the gray sky, blanket out the sun. Suddenly I heard a rustling come from behind me as two others stepped out into the graveyard, not saying a word as the stood next to me. They were friends who had been with me since the event had happened. Most likely they were wondering the same thing as well.

I shook me head, not even looking back at them. I still couldn't get over the fact at how much we had matured over the last four long years. We were all once happy, free spirited teenagers, who were suddenly robbed of the most important years of their lives. Now it varied. One was scared all the time, to even go anywhere alone, which was I. One was so quiet and independent, that I didn't even recognize her much anymore. The other. I don't know what to say, She was angry most of the time, but other times we could hear her crying late into the night, which we all did at some point.

The only thing I think we still had in common was that we never smiled. I couldn't remember a time since the dead had risen, a happy moment where we would just smile at one another or even let out a laugh of pure happiness.

Look at what has happened to us. I didn't even know whom they were, my two closest friends in the world, and what was scarier than that, was the fact that I didn't even know myself anymore. Every morning I look into the mirror that hangs on the bathroom wall and stare into "my" eyes, but they aren't really mine. I wondered where they went sometimes. The eyes that showed hope and life. The eyes that held dreams and visions of the future were gone, but were they really lost or just misplaced.

I didn't really know too much anymore, but as the more I thought about it, the more I become confused. Everything was so scattered. My life, friends, and myself.

I continued to watch the sky, as the sun broke through the clouds. At that moment, it felt like God was sending me a sign. That maybe there was hope. I looked around again and saw as some birds flew in the sky, flying without a care in the world. Soaring off to an unknown destination, just like I was, but they were doing something that I wasn't. They weren't flying solo. All around, they flew with one another in a slow erythematic pattern. Together they flew, making sounds. They were guiding each other towards the light. I watched at they all hit the sunlight and I thought it was the most beautiful sight in my life. I could feel a feeling deep inside of me that I hadn't for awhile, as I continued to watch the birds fly into the distance. It was a feeling of hope mixed with faith and happiness. For a moment I stood fixated on the emotion, which was now coursing through me.

Hope. I nodded. Now I knew why I had felt the way I did. Everything was falling into place. I had lost the thing that kept me together. Hope. Hope that everything would be ok and hope that I would live to see another day. Maybe there was some hope left I though as I grabbed my friend's hands with my own. I knew they were both staring at me I turned to each with the biggest smile I could create. One of those goofy smiles I guess you would call it. Something we used to do back so long ago.

In return for this unfamiliar gesture they both gave a smile back, and even a laugh. How much I had missed the simple sound of a laugh as I did myself laugh.

I knew then, that everything was going to be all right because we still had each other and I still had my hope

that was a start

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well i hope you enjoyed this and if you have time please review. Also to all of you who read "Why Me" yes i will be continuing that story and you can look forward to the next chapter really soon. Until then happy holidays!!


	2. Deciding

Sorry i havent updated in awhile i have been busy, but do expect more chapters in all of my stories. now cuz i am not

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starting over, rebuilding, starting from scratch. All of these words literally mean the same thing.

January 1, 2008

It is now offically one month since the event which has left millions dead was finally over.  
Not that much has happened to say the least, but I think progress is being made even though if it is slow. So far as I have heard from resources the death toll is anywhere between two or three million, but that guesstamiation is only for a quarter of the United States. How many more is unclear and I am unsure that we may ever know the full extent of this event. How many more deaths reported world wide is still unknown just like many other things.  
Food is becoming hard to find. Most of the water lines are down and the electricity is still gone. Oil cant be salvaged because the machines needed for it, need electricity, which we dont have. Oh and here is the best news of them all. We are smack dead towards the middle of winter with no heat. So I guess the real question is, what is the bad news right?

I guess the real question should be how much worse can it get? Like I said before though,  
progress is being made. The problem with water and food is underway first, since those are the most essential things we need. We can use simple man made tools to plow the southern fields, where winter is not as bad. Maybe if we are lucky we can even get some electricty, but no one knows. We have heard some good news though. There is a refugee camp in Canada and there are about a million survivors from the eastern part of the USA. My friends and i want to go there to see if anyone we know made it safetly there. There were round ups for them in our hometown, so maybe we could be lucky.  
For right now all we can do is pray that everything will be ok.

Bree: 17

I closed my diary sighing. One month. One month had gone by so quickly. Since then, there have been other changes made as well besides having to do with the world. My friends and I talk more, mostly about what we had thought about the last year or so. It seems a little easier knowing we felt the same way from fears to hopes and dreams. Hell we even had a crush on a boy who was a scavenger for the town, which were peopel who went seaching for food and things in the world of the dead. Ok I know it sounds stupid, but even if the dead took over the world, we can still be a little normal right?

I sighed looking out the small window in the apartment we all shared. It just seems differnt, yet the same now. I wonder if we could manage this. Starting completly over.

Suddenly I was broken from my thoughts as the door to the apartment opened and shut. I looked up to see my friends Krystal and Isabella covered in water. I then looked back out my window to see it had been raining this whole time. I laughed at the thought

But that didnt last long, as I peered at their gazes. Something was wrong. Isabella nodded to me. Just a simple nod and without having to say a word I knew what was happening. We were being moved out, evacuated as you would say. I simply stared at them for a minute.

'When?" I asked. Both seemed to fall silent until Krystal spoke. "Next Wednesday. The whole section of the city goes then. By the end of this month, the whole city is going to be abdoned because of the signaling of winter. They say we heading South to help with the farming and maunfacturing shifts if we want, or they will leave us behind to do whatever we want, even though the whole outside world there is dangerous." she spuddered.

"But I thought the whole sector was going to head to Canada to the camps to find our famililes." I asked as both of them shook their heads again.

"We have the choice of going by ourselves alone, or going with the whole group, which is a lot safer. We have three days to decide and a week to pack what we can carry." Isabella added.

I stared in disbelivement. What could we do? The outside world was dangerous now, even without the dead.  
It was espically dangerous for young girls alone.

This was going to be a problem.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed . If you have time please review! Thankies


	3. lingering thoughts

Whoot I am on a rool. Hope you enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

January 7, 2008

Well I am almost done packing now. Well what I can carry, that is. I really dont see bringing everything, since most I will never need to use again. Its Tuesday night and I am afraid to know of what tomorrow will bring. Isabella, Krystal and I have decided that we are going to chance it on our own and head to Canada to the camp. It shouldn't be that hard. I mean we are in PA. Its only a couple of states right? It wasnt as bad as we thought when we went to tell the council of our decison. They gave us a map and some guns. To tell you the truth I would rather face the dead then what is going on now. It seems like all that survived are worse than the dead. There have been reports that there are bikers who roam the barren wasteland and attack anyone at anytime. sometimes they just try to scare you, rob you, or kill you.

Not to long ago one of our scavenger units was attacked and from the group of eight only two came back and one died in the hospital a day later. i really dont want to think about things like that, since I was suppost to be on that mission out, but came down with the flu and needed to have a replacement. I dont even want to imagine what would have happend. But despite these risks we decided to take our chances. I have heard but i am not sure that some others have considered heading out on their own to. No doubt in my mind we are not the only ones.

Hopefully they make it where ever they wanted to go before snow fall, as I do for us. If we are caught in a snow storm, we may die as well. Man all these chances against us and yet we still decide to go for it. It may seem we are crazy in a way. No wait, we are crazy. But what else can we do? We have a chance either way.

If we go down to the south with the group, we could still get attacked. We could get lost as well. We could..well anything. Anything can happen at any time. I guess this is what is meant by starting over. I really dont know, but I can only hope that we make it to the camp, and even hope more that there are people there that we were looking for. Its scary you know. I cant tell my friends this, because well, its just something I dont want to bring up. What if everyone we know is dead? What then? Where will we go?

What if we cant start over and we run out of food, or we freeze to death? What if..what if we die trying to find something that no longer exists and its something we want more than anything.  
A life. Not just living and breathing. I mean a life where we can live without any worry or death. A life where we can live in a house with our families and grow up. A life we can call our own and not have anyone interfere, Is that so much to ask for really?

I know i may sound selfish right now, but then that is someone elses problem. Its just not fair. I never asked for this. I wanted to go to college and become a doctor. I wanted to help people.  
I have done so all my life. I volenteered in a retirement home and a nurse aide. I just want someone else to take care of me. I just need someone..not only my friends. I am not sure what I want really. I just want something and one day I hope I can find it.

Bree.

I sighed again closing the small blue diary and putting it into my backpack. I looked at my wrist watch that surpristingly I found on a mission last year, and it hasnt died yet. It was 11 at night. We were planning on moving out at first light and hope to make it to the state border in a day or two.  
I dont see how that is possible since we will have to make this journey on foot. No elctricity, no oil,  
no gas.

Plain and simple. I then looked over at Isabella and Krystal who were fast asleep on the other beds at the right side of the room. How could they sleep with the thought of what we were about to do in their mind? Maybe it was just me. Maybe i was being a little paranoid about the whole thing, but who could blame me.

I put my bookbag on the side of my bed and laid down staring at the white cieling. I turned off the lights, but still sleep didnt come so easily. Staring at the cieling again I couldnt shake the feeling of helplessness and worry away. Could it just be me?  
I sighed rolling on my side. Maybe some sleep would do me good, but i knew that sleep may be harder to get to tonight. Just with all these worries and thoughts and problems. I dont think i could have ever got to sleep, but however despite all of this. I closed my eyes and slowly slipped into a deep sleep.

With the new day about to break, were we ready to deal with the outside world alone. Could we really survive and what would we do if any problems arise. Guess we would just have to wait and see.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok almost ready to go. Please review and THANKIES FOR READING!!


	4. Day 1, nothing but ordinary

I stood gazing at the open wilderness before us. I haden't really pictured the outside world this, well empty and barren. With the living dead it was different. There was something to always avoid and take up senseless space, but now that their wasnt anything walking around there was just, soil and earth. The only probable thing that seems to make it less desolent was the fact that all the bodies still layed on the ground. No one yet had claimed the responsibility of cleaning it up. Not that it really mattered now. I mean we were leaving, trying to find a place that may or may not longer exist. 

I turned to Isabella and Krystal who were silently watching as the larger ground from our section was assembling together to head the other direction. All the friends and people we talked with were in that group. Some called us crazy for even thinking of straying and there were rumors that people were even placing bets on others like us based on how many days we could survive out in the world alone.

Not that they would notice or care. Once they went their way and we went ours, things were going to be different. Still however, a part of me wished that I was going with them. A part of me wanted to be in that big group going some place warmer and safer. A part of me still had the fears of what lie before us. I gazed then in all the other directions and saw others, like ourselves already heading out. None though were heading north, probably figuring what could possibly still be up there to gain. I often wondered as we left the town of Sharloen, what was there really left to gain What if our families really didn't make it to the camp? What if the camp no longer exists, then what?

We couldn't just simply go there, find out its not there, and come back. No by then winter will be at its worse and we are going to be open game for mother nature.

I looked back one final time at the city as it disappeared from view.

11:46 p.m

January 8, 2009

Today has proven to be more than exciting. We have been away from the city more than 20 hours now and all seems to be going according to plan. No interference except for the god damn weather.  
You know its the winter time and we get rain. We get fucking rain! You know that drives me crazy.  
Not that I am looking for snow, but we had bundled up thinking we were going to hit maybe some light snow showers or a cold front.

Ok let me give the sitution. Its ten hours since you left a city that has now been abdoned, you left with some friends on your own in the dead of winter. So you bundle up with three heavy shrirts some sweat pants and jeans. You are wearing some snow boots and long socks. It'll keep you warm and dry from the snowy weather. But then NO its snows, and all that you are wearing is getting soaked. Plus you are carying your belongings which, mine weigh a few pounds not a lot compared to other things, but on top of your wet clothes. I was getting a work out, to put it blankly.  
The best part is, there is no place to stop and get changed. Then! THen! the wind picks up.

-.- so i was heavy, soaked, and cold. A perfect end to day 1 of our journey. On the lighter notes I did manage to expand my colorful vocab as I trudged with Isabella and Krystal in this shitty weather.

Ok now i got all that off my chest I can talk about other things.

We like i said before did manage to find a place to stay. A run down gas station. Hey its better than nothing.  
There are no dead bodies inside and there are still some canned food on the shelves. We can eat good tonight.  
But even though it has been a year, the cholocate scattered on the floor is looking mighty fine. I just may have to snag a peice or two later. Persoanlly i dont care if its a year old. Its candy baby!  
God only knows how long since its been that i tasted cholocate. I need cholocate. Some cholocate covered cherries,  
hersey cholocate bars, cholocate ice cream, malted milk balls, kit kats..SOMETHNG!!!

Well what else to say. Well Isabella is getting better, than from what she was a year or so ago.  
She was the emitional one of the group all the time. Sometimes i swore that what this event did to us could never get us back to how we used to be. I cant say so much about that anymore. Looking at them, compared to how they were, i see still some side effects, but also i see some changes. She smiles more and dosent get mad to often.

Krystal was the one that always used to cry. I must admit even now she still does in the dead of night,but that is only sometimes. She is more open to her feelings and we talk a lot more. I missed that a lot.

Me..i see changes to. Maybe there would be some hope left for us after all. Maybe soon i can eat cholocate!!!!!

-bree-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOpe you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the delay! hope this makes up for it!

if u have time please leave a comment

thanks!


	5. Even the strongest fall at times

Sorry for the long wait. I have been busy with school and reports, but now I am really free from a lot of homework, so do expcet more chapters soon and in my other stories as well. Thanks for reading!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked out onto the horizon as the sun had began to rise. I had to admit that it was a nice change in secenery with none of those creatures around, but still it felt odd. I had grown accustomed to only glimpsing at the sky for a few moments while trying to gather supplies from stores around the city. It was just so different. Well I guess a lot of things are different now. There are no more zombies. There is no more hiding.

It was just that feeling I guess. You know the one that you know where it seems the same, but changed. The feeling that things will never be the same yet at the same time never really changed.

I shook my head. I wasnt even making sense to myself now. Maybe I really was losing it. Maybe i already lost it and it was coming back. I really wasnt sure, but in any case I didnt care. I was alive and had my friends, with that, there is nothing I couldnt face.

I glanced back over at my friends who were still fast asleep on the floor. It amazed me how they could just sleep on that hard floor. Personally I couldnt sleep at all. So many questions were still running through me head, and the only way for them to stop was to get some answers.

I laughed. Answers. We all wanted answers. Why had this even happened? Was it something the goverment had knowledge of or was it something completly out of our control. No one knew and I dont think that we will ever know.

I sat on a broken peice of wall and gazed at the sky again. It truly was beatiful. I really dont remember a time when I was so interested in something as mesily as this. Sighing I put my head into my hands. Why was everything being so complicated. Why couldnt all these questions just go away. Surely I wasnt the only one asking, but I was the only one holding it together as best as I could.

I could feel the tears threatening to spill from my eyes. No. I couldnt cry. I had to be strong. I had to be strong for my friends. If they saw me falling apart, would they fall apart to. I couldnt risk it. No i just couldnt.

What if my family was dead? What if I never saw them again? What if we were on a wild goose chase? What if something were to happen to us on our way there. We would never get to the south before winter finally set in all the way. We would freeze to death. We would starve. We would.

Thats was it. The tears began to fall down my cheeks. I could feel the warm liquid coming down faster and faster. I really had just lost it didnt i? There was no way now we were going to survive. We were done. I had failed.

I dont know why I was thinking like this. Maybe it finally caught up to me. I couldnt rememeber a time in the last four years that I had cried. Maybe it was all coming out now. I couldnt believe it. This wasnt happening. Of all the time that I had to lose what ever sanity I had left it had to be now.

What would my friends do if I lost it. Maybe they would make it. They had to. I mean all those years of survival had to build something in them right?

I cried harder thinking more about this. Did they really need me as much as i thought they did?

All the hope that I had left was gone. I knew that. There was nothing there. Was their? Was this God's way of punishing me for not perishing with all the other billons of people? That was it wasnt it? He was going to make me go insane, lose my sanity, what ever you want call it.

I was alone with it. I was alone with all these thoughts and feelings. Was that it to? I couldnt think straight. Maybe I was over reacting. Maybe all this alone time for thinking was such a bad idea. Maybe..

I suddenly felt something come around me. "B..." A familar voice srupted through my thoughts.

I looked up to see Isabella looking down at me worridly. "Whats wrong?" she asked. I wanted to tell her. I really did, but I didnt know how she would take my thinking.

It didnt matter much because I guess something in my face gave it away. She didnt say anything more, but instead hugged me tighter.

I reluctly hugged her back. What more could I do. Since I wasnt talking about it, maybe this would help a little and I was willing to try anything. I buried my head into her shoulder crying harder. I just gave into the emition. If I was going to get through this, I needed not to hold anything in. Everything from the last four years, bottled inside were now emerging, and I could never put them back.

So thats what I did. I cried, not letting go of my friend. She didnt seem to have any oppsostion from my reaction as I thought they might have.

"Dont worry. Even the strongest fall at times." she whispered as a darkness crept over my eyes. What was going on? The blackness was drawing completly over me. What was happening?! .. I tried to think of something rational, but couldnt as I completly fell into the impending darkness.

The last thing I heard was my friend scream my name, then silence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry that was short !! I promise the next one will be longer. Thanks again for reading and of course if you have time please review. THANKS SO MUCH!


	6. Reconciliation

Sorry it has taken me so long to catch up on writing this, things have been a little crazy with my other 14 stories i am currently trying to finish and as well as writing my book i hope to get published. then of course there is summer homework for school, -.- ap and honors homework over the summer is crazy may i add...then there is work..martial arts. acting classes, voulnteering with international students. and learning german, latin, spanish, and japanese in my free time is alot of work, but now that i have some free time, let the chapter begin,

While i do not own dawn of the dead, i do however own this story plot and all the characters within it.

now then time for the chapter and me to shut up lol

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

"Bre..." Funny the voice sounded so familiar, but i couldnt see anything through the black and eerie darkness that surronded me. What was going on? I am not sure. I can hear the panic pleas coming from someone. No, wait. There is another one to, but where is it coming from?

Another sound..huh..? Wait, oh my god. It cant be! Moaning..why is there moaning? It sounds like the dead, but they are suppost to be gone. They are gone. I saw myself them fall and not get back up. I saw life beginning to come together again. I saw ng to my life trying to be pieced back together as best as it could. There has to be some mistake, yeah that is it. The dead arent really here. Its just my imagination acting up because I know that if they were here, my friends and i would be shooting them, trying to make it somewhere safe. We were always somewhere safe.

So if this is my mind, why is the moaning still going on, unless i am..no. I am not dead. I was just alive, wait how long has it been? Surely i wasnt in this darkness for a long time. Come on Bree. Try to remember. Remember damn it. What was i doing last. Think...wait. I was outside. Yeah i remember it was early morning and my friends. My friends Isabella and Kris...Krystal her real name, good i remember that because she hates when i call her by her real name. My friends were sleeping. Then I was staring out into the sun rise. Yeah...then..then something happened, but what.

Tears...crying...remembering. I remember Isabella there, trying to cheer me up, or was she doing something different. Come on i have to know this one. Why cant i though? What is going on and why am i still in this darkness?

Good at least the moaning sound is gone. But this silence. Why is it totally silent now. "Hello!" "Can anyone hear me?" I scream and there is no echo. Funny its silent and there is darkness. Why is there no echo? Darkness...

"Bree..wake up, please say something..." Its that voice again. Wake up? What do they mean by that? I am up, surely they heard eme yell. "Hello I am saying something!" I am up, how could they not see that? Crying...come on why are they crying now? This is ridlicous, some messed up joke. Ok you win, the game is over.

Crying..."Come on guys, stop crying please I am fine see?" Pleading on my part now, but there still is crying by the same voices. Huh...ohh finally I see a light. Great game guys. You had me going there for a min...wait..

My eyes snapped open. Ok so maybe it wasnt a game, and it was all just a dream. Phew for a moment there I--- Huh.

I looked over from where there were voices. They were a little ways from me and they were talking, but so silently that i couldnt make out what they were saying...

They were crying though, or had just cried. That part i could make out. I slowly sat up, realizing that maybe it wasnt the best idea, and quickly laid back down trying to stop the dizziness. They didnt even realized i moved, but now that i was more coherent. I could make out what they were saying.

"Why isnt she waking up/" Kris asked wiping away tears from her face. Isabella shook her head. " i dont know. She was crying one minute then the next she passes out on me. Maybe she just finally snapped.You know she is the only one of us who hasnt spilled out their feelings about the last few years of their life. She just listened and we never asked about hers. She must just have bottled them up to long and finally...snapped. Lets just hope that it isnt as bad as i heard this type of thing could be.." she stated then talking off into nothing.

Listening i couldnt help but agree. That last part was true. I never did talk to them about my problems or any thing like that because i was more focused on theirs at the time.

"dont worry i am not going to go all physcotic on you two. God knows we dont need more people, alive people like that in the world." I finally said after a long silence laughing slightly. I heard the two gasp in shock before bombarding me with hugs and a whole bunch of tests to see if i really was normal as you would say.

After making sure i was alright, i distracted them by telling them that we had to leave before we got to the next ont we wanted to go by the next day on time. I knew they wantyed answers and no doubt that later they were going to try and play therapy on me hopefully avoiding another break down. Who could blame them?? I would have been the same way about them.

I sighed not wanting to get up. For some reason, i was just so exhausted to move. Stupid break downs and their weird side effects.

Isabella and Kristal didnt seem to mind though. Kristal helped isabella get me onto her back and like a baby i was going to be carried out. Great first i was breaking down in a nervous wreck and then i go to being a big baby..wow exciting.

But i didnt complain. That would just give them more reason to believe that i was going to have another catastrophe..trust me i studied how the mind works over the last few years. I kinda knew these things. So now we were off again, this time heading for the big apple, or what was left of it.

Sorry if there may be spelling mistakes, i dont have word and spell check dosent exist on what i am using to type this chapter so please bear with me until i get my other computer back because then i can go back and edit all these chapters

if u have time please review

Thankies!


	7. Future

please dont mind spelling i dont have word.

* * *

Now before I continue with what had happened after my little breakdown you must know something. The new world was a lot worse than before after the undead had suddenly fallen. For the last four years of my life, all I had to worry about was where are the zombies, get food, and water, make it back to the city, and survive another day. Now.. I wasnt all to sure. I had heard stories, far worse scary stories from strangers about looters who rob others, and sometimes take the women. I heard of people who had gone so crazy that they acculary acted like zombies and bit people. Some others just went plain crazy, and the only time I had heard about that was from a man named Daniel who happened to come to our city looking for medical care. He claimed that he was attacked by some crazy person who shot at him and captured him, and..well I really don't wish to get into details about what he did, but lets just say, that it was enough to kill Daniel a day later.

I still shiver at the thought of how many people were taken or killed by our kind. I refer to our kind because well stating the obvious, you got the alive ones. The breathing, heart pumping, decision making, alive humans. Then you got the flesh eating, dead corpses on the ground.

Still, sitting here in the apartment with my friends, safe, its not hard at all to recall the sight of those dead bodies on the ground. Believe me on that one. And this might sound a little gross or disturbing to you, but you would have said the same thing. The sight of those corpses laying on the cold barren ground was definatly one of the most beatiful sights I had ever seen in my life. It was almost like the corpses symbolized a new birth after death for our kind, and that it was like Spring. The season of rebirth. The bodies were nothing but beatiful withering flowers that had surivived the harsh winter, only to die in the season of rebirth giving new life to those flowers that still survived all seasons. Yeah, like I said it sounds disturbing, and I still do question my mental statis at times, but I'm still a clean bill of health to the medical team.

So where does that leave me in my story I guess you would be asking. To sum things up after that little moment with me at the gas station, we continued our way towards the Canadian border. It didn't snow, but it was defiantly not warm either once we approached the NY border. Luckily for us, we had found a clothing store in Philadelpha, that looked fairly still intact. Philly, such a marvolus city. You know that was the first time I had ever been there, and maybe when some kind of order comes back to the nation, I'll visit again. Let me tell you, there is nothing like surviving the end of the world, to make you appreciate all that you had before. All the freedoms, all the materials, all the education, all the family and friends and hope and everything. Now it was survival is the first law to freedom, you survive, you are free to live another minute. You carried all your materials in a backpack or pockets. Schooling and education was another thing. I was lucky that the apartment next to me in the city we left, that the woman was a retired teacher. So instead of only having a 9th grade eduaction, I can say that I am the proud holder of a high school diploma. No, i didnt go to high school and graduate with a class, and I guess you could say that the diploma isnt offical, but dosent matter to me. I bet you I know more now than I would have at the end of high school. If there was one thing I held onto it was the hope that I could use the education for something better and greater in the future. So like anything you want, you have to work hard, long, and strive for it. If you do, trust me, you'll be surprised at what can be accomplished.

Still in the end, I haden't really given much thought to a future. Because you never could have known that today or the next day or even next week would be your last. Your future was living another hour, making it through another day. Surviving. but now, that we lived through that. What was really the future? Could we possibly rebuild what was taken? Could we live to create a community where future was a possibility? Would i see any of this in my life time?

It was hard to know anything at this point. It still felt to me as though it were still live another hour and see that future scenerio. I guess that is why the saying 'live everyday to the fullest because yesterday was but a dream of the past, and tomorrow is butt a dream for the future.' has become my favorite.

Even today, with things still moving along, I wonder if a future is accessable. If a future can ultimatly be obtained. Well, here's a little fact for you just to emphazie what I mean by this. After six months, the death toll was estimated to be around 5 billion. That is well over half the people in the world. If I am not mistaken, I believe that the world's population before all of this was 6 billion. Ok so a billion people might sound like a lot. But imagine that number added into every country, every continent, every major city. Now imagine that the world is starting over from scratch, almost everything is done by hand, the dead clean up, food making, clothes making, fire building, water bringing from streams and rivers, everything with only 1 billion people. Sounds almost impossible, dosent it?

But I am proud to say, here we are, we arent going down with a fight.

I looked over to the TV hostess, who seemed to be anxious to hear what happened.

"I am so glad that you are able to share this story with us. It's not common that you hear about people's struggle's in the Aftermath." said Diana, (she was a TV hostess for a show that managed to survive all this time. ))) ((A.N. just to let you know, the main character is talking from the future point now, in the end end, the story will still continue through))

"That's the thing and the reason I am sharing my story with the world. Sure each story is there, we all have them, but all we hear is of the negivity. While there was a lot of that, there was still some positive things that a lot of people have seemed to miss. That is the point I am trying to get acrossed." I said back, folding my hands neatly onto my lap.

"So Bre, I must ask, because I am sure a lot of people are wondering. When you reached your destination, did you find your family or anyone." Diana asked, studing my face.

I learned a long time ago how to handle my feelings when it reached this subject. "No, sadly to say. The camp was destroied a long time before we even came. No survivors. No supplies. No one, the creatures had managed to inflitrate the site and take all that were inside." I felt my fist clenching in my lap. "No one is sure how they did. Who let them in or anything. We don't even know if maybe there were some survivors who managed to escape, but trust me, seeing the site and the barrier around it, that seemed impossible."

I heard the audience around me fall silent completly and Diana herself was almost in tears. Funny, I thought I would be the one doing that.

"So are you saying that maybe your family escaped? Maybe they were never in the camp at all?" Diana asked after a few seconds of silence.

I nodded. "That's true, at first I had no idea, what to make of it. I prayed that they were never there, or at best, that they managed to escape, but that wasn't the case." I stopped a moment hearing gasps from some of the audience. I took a deep breath and continued. " I managed to find a room that had a photo album with pictures of me and them in it. I also found a diary from my older sister Kiana. I learned that my father got infected on a scouting mission two years into the invasion. I had also learned that my mother, died the same way the first year it all happened. I still don't know to this day, if Kiana somehow managed to escape or anything. All i know is that through her diary, i caught a glimpse to an insight of a world, that was filled with so much hope and faith."

I stopped and leaned over my seat pulling out a small black book. I flipped open to a page I had marked. "This is an entry from July of the second year. My sister was eighteen.

"Today, I have heard a rumor that the food supply is at the minium. That the scouting team had been unable to find any supplies around the area. There might even be some speculation that we might have to move further North to find a new area that is plentiful. But at the least I can say I am not a bit at all afraid of what might happen. I am acculary quite excited today. My baby sister, Bre', the one that I mention all the time, is celebrating her 17th b-day today. Wow, she's getting old. I really wish I could have been with her at least to celebrate her b-day. I know how much she wanted to have a party when she was this age. I can't wait until i see her again. I know she's still alive out there waiting for me to find her. That is what excites me the most. I can't wait to see her face either when i show her what I managed to find in a shop as a gift. I acculary had one from last year, but I lost that when we raided a local store and was ambushed by a horde of those things. but still this one is way better than the other one. Some day sis, I'll meet you again, and that's a promise. We all just got to have a little faith, and wait it out, but I know that she'll be alright. She was always the fighter in the family, though its sad to say she could never seem to comprehend anything in math. i still laugh at that moments when she became so fustrated she sent her homework straight down the garbage disposal. But one day, maybe I'll try to teach her. Until then, Kiana"

I closed the diary as silent tears slid down my face. I held her gift around my neck. it was a locket that had my name on it, but no pics, so I managed to go through my album and have one made. One side has my parents and the other has us when a month before the invasion.

I saw the most people in the audience were now in tears as well as Diana. i took another breath and spoke. "But not finding anyone at the camp was the least of our worries. If you let me continue, I'll tell you with what happend after that."

Diana nodded. I am not sure if they were quite ready, if I were even ready to relive and tell the horrors that followed, but the world needed to know. They needed to understand.

* * *

Thanks for reading sorrry it took so long to update, but i have been quite busy, please review!! Sorry for spelling errors 


End file.
